Quick and Painless Well, Sort of
by Love4aseeker
Summary: Dean and Ginny are dating, but Ginny has had enough of Dean dictating the relationship. This is a oneshot.


Quickly and Painfully By Love4aseeker

"We're going to Hogsmeade Saturday," Dean told me. It was a

statement not a question. That was the way he'd been lately. "We're

doing this, we're doing that, we're going there, we're going here."

"But Dean, I've got five rolls of parchment due for Charms Monday,

and I haven't even started yet," I told him. "I'll go with you to

Hogsmeade, Thomas, if you're that eager to go," I heard a voice say

behind me. "Very funny, Potter, but Ginny's my girlfriend, she'll go

with me," Dean retorted. There he went again with statements not

questions. "Dean, I already told you. I've got an essay to write!

Anyway, there's always next month," I reminded him. We

must have sat there for hours talking about the stupid trip, but

nothing doing, we were going to Hogsmeade Saturday whether I

liked it or not. "God, Ginny, why do you always have to argue? I

always agree with everything you say but you're never satisfied. We must have

been sitting here for hours, just because you wanted to be difficult,"

Dean said as though I were creating the problems in the

relationship. "Me? Whatever, Dean. Can I go now? I might as well

start on the essay if I can't work on it Saturday," I said ending the

converstion. With that I turned on my heel and stormed up the stairs.

Later, in my dorm, I thought about our converstion and the

past few converstions we've had. There was the one about whether I

would skip lunch to go to the library, whether I would study with

Harry, whether I was going to play quidditch with Seamus, Harry,

and Colin, or whether or not I was to go home for Christmas. In every single

argument, Dean seemed to win. "I can't take it anymore. I'm losing my spunk! I'm

becoming a pushover. I have to get out." With that, I rolled over and

went to sleep.

The next morning, while I waited for Dean, I contemplated on

the breakup. Should I do quick and painless, or should I draw it out,

or should just get to the point quickly and painfully? So many

decisions, so little time. I had to do it before breakfast ended

because I was NOT going to Hogsmeade. 'Why am I doing this to myself? Who

cares what Dean thinks? What happened to the old Ginny? The Ginny that could

make Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron run? It's all Dean's fault, I'm not

going to make this easy on him. Definitely quick and painful."

When the beauty queen, formerly known as Dean, finally

emerged, he took my arm and steered me towards the Great Hall.

When we reached the Gryffindor table, I took him to the side,

deciding quick and painful was definitely best. "Well, well, well, did you

get enough beauty sleep?" I asked him, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ginny,

sarcasm is not attractive on you," Dean retorted. Whoever said men were smart

was definitely smoking something. Choosing to ignore his last comment, I said,"

Dean, we need to talk." "No, Ginny, we're going to Hogsmeade today, whether you

like it or not!" Dean said. "That's it, Dean! This is not the nineteenth century!

You're not going to dictate this relationship!" I told him very forcefully. "Well,

then I guess we're through then, Miss Weasley!" Dean said, just as angrily as I had.

"No, I don't guess we're through, I know we're through!" I yelled, before pouring

my goblet of pumpkin juice on his head and dumping my scrambled eggs and

hashbrowns on his lap. With that I walked calmly out of the Great Hall, with the

laughter of the student body music to my ears.

When I returned to the Common Room, I saw Harry sitting on the sofa in

front of the fireplace. "Hello, Harry, what are you doing in the common room

instead of eating breakfast in the Great Hall?" I asked the Boy-Who-Should-Be-

Eating. After he jumped a foot in the air, he said" Oh, uh, I was kind of waiting for

you to come down." "Oh, how nice! But, I'm afraid you missed me, I've been in the

Great Hall for an hour now. It's a shame you wasted so much time, if only you'd

come down sooner, you missed quite a show," I said, very pleasantly. It's amazing

how happy you feel after you dump you're barely eaten breakfast on you're

dictating ex-boyfriend. "A show? What're you going on about, Ginny? And

shouldn't you be in Hogsmeade with Dean?" He asked me, a little darkly. " Well, if

you'd been there you'd know that there's a very angry ex-boyfriend covered in

pumpkin juice, scrambled eggs, and hashbrowns," I answered him. "Ex-boyfriend?

Does that mean you dumped, Dean?" He asked, in an excited voice, if I wasn't

mistaken. "Yes, I did," I told him, still trying to figure out the tone he'd used.

When I said that, he jumped up, grabbed me, and swung me around. Almost like I'd

just won Gryffindor the quidditch cup, which is funny because that's his job. When

he finally put me down, he said, "I'm sorry, Gin, but I was just so excited for you,

and I kind of, well, I kind of like you." "What was that last part?" I asked, enjoying

the moment I'd been dreaming about since I was ten. "I said I like you!" He

exclaimed in an amazingly loud voice. "Well, then don't you have something to ask me?

I asked him, very obviouly. "Can I borrow a quill?" He said, earning himself a kick in

the shin. "Wrong answer?" He asked, as if he didn't know. "Wrong answer." I told

him. "Well, in that case, will you go out with me, Miss Weasley?" He asked me,

finally. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I-," I was saying before he

interupted me with the best first kiss, I'd ever had, "Could grant you one date, or

maybe more," I continued breathlessly. And we lived happily ever after, well at

least until someone better comes along.

"Hey! Why'd you write that?" My incredibly handsome boyfriend of five

years said. "Well, if someone better were to come along, we wouldn't be living

happily ever after, now would we, darling?" I explained slowly. What can I say

brains don't come with age. "But if a certain someone were to offer something

more permanet, I'd be stuck, now wouldn't I?" I hinted. "Oh, you mean something

like this?" He said, whipping out a little black, velvet box. "Oh my God! Harry!" I

screamed. If I wasn't careful, my neice was going to think something was wrong.

Getting down on one knee, my boyfriend of five years said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley,

you are the most beautiful and most special girl, I've ever met in my life. The day

we met wasn't the most romantic day, and it wasn't love at first sight, but if love

at fifty-zillionth sight was good enough for my parents, it's good enough for me. I

love you, Gin, and my life would be complete if you'd agree to be my wife, to have and

to hold, even if someone better comes along." "Oh, Harry, that was even better

than I could have ever imagined it to be. Yes! I would love to be your wife! And

nobody better could ever come along, if I have you," I answered. And we lived

happily ever after, even if someone better comes along. 


End file.
